Kingdom Days, A Fanfic
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: When Samantha Urwin's kingdom is attacked, she and her faithful Servant run away, only yo find themselves in the kingdom of Hepcatsis. To stay there and be protected, Samantha must marry the King in 30 Days. Based on Pacthesis's Game "Kingdom Days"
1. Chapter 0, Day 0

Kingdom Days: A Fanfic

Chapter 0, Day 0

My first memories were of an orphanage in a quiet place. I spent some of the days watching the other children leave with their new parents, but most of them were spent looking at what laid across the other side of the old, gated fence in the backyard.' I thought as I began to think back to my childhood.

I remember it like it was just yesterday. I remember meeting my servant (and most loyal friend) Lewis Ashton. It was soon after I met him that the greatest thing happened to me.

My hopes of being adopted never came true, but something even better happened. It turned out my name was Samantha Urwin, and that I was the long lost daughter of a royal family from the Lunar Kingdom. I'll never forget that happy moment when I was reunited with my parents, Sakka and Lilla.

I thought all my troubles were over until a war broke out years later. Many kingdoms panicked and started to attack one another to gain more lands and resources. I became afraid of the future yet again...

It was then I began to feel the castle shake. "Wh-What's going on? I wondered aloud as I quickly ran out of my room and down the halls. I made it to the main entrance of the castle and looked around. "Don't tell me the castle is under attack now!"

"Milady...! M-Milday, where are you?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I turned around. "I'm over here Lewis!" I called back.

Lewis ran over to me. "Hurry, we need to get out of here now! Cesathis's soldiers have entered the castle!" he panted

I felt my eyes widen. "But what about my parents...a-and everybody else? You can't leave them all behind!"

Lewis shook his head. "Th-they'll be fine! Please...! Milady, we have to go now!" he said as he grabbed a hold of my arm and began to drag me out of my castle and home.

I tried to pull myself away. "Aah! L-let go of me...! N-no, Lewis!" I yelled

I thought for a moment and gave up, letting Lewis drag me away from my home and into the forest. It was night, and chilly out. We had stopped for a few moment to catch out breath, and I shivered. I didn't notice Lewis walk behind me, but I did when I felt him drape his jacket over my shoulders.

I was going to say thank you, but Lewis just grabbed my hand and continued running as I slipped on the now, somewhat dirty jacket.

We ran for god knows how long, and I was having trouble breathing again. Lewis looked over his shoulder and frowned. I guess I was wheezing again since he stopped running and caused me to bump into his back.

"Are you alright? We can take a short break if your tired." he asked, he voice laced with worry.

I shook my head and coughed. "I'm okay. But where are we going to go now, Lewis? We've been running around like this forever! We don't even know where we are!" I said, trying to hide the fear that was inside me.

Lewis frowned and shut his eyes. He gave me a slight bow. "I'm sorry Milady All I wanted to do was protect you, but it looks like I've failed."

I frowned and gave him a small glare. " 'Failed'? Yeah right Lewis. We're both still alive, aren't we?" I asked in a much less polite tone.

Lewis stood straight back up with a look of confusion on his face. He gave me a smile. "Um...y-yes, of course! You're absolutely right!" he chuckled, but then stopped. "...Huh? Is it just my eyes, or do I see something in the distance?"

I looked in his direction and saw it too. "N-no, I see it too! Look! It...it looks like a village! Ah! There's a castle over there too!"

"A castle! That's it! I'm sure that the people there will help us if we tell them you are a princess. Hurry Milady! Let's go!" Lewis practically shouted in realization as he grabbed my hand and began to run, dragging me along behind him.

We ran for about fifteen minutes before making it to the castle doors. We were panting by then and decided to catch our breath before going in.

"Well...here we are. I suppose all I can do now is cross my fingers and give this door a knock." Lewis said as he knocked on the door.

I held the coat Lewis had given me earlier close, starting to feel nervous. Lewis backed away from the door and stood next to me. He then held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I gently squeezed back and took a deep breath.

We waited for maybe a minute of two before we heard a voice. "Do you have any idea what time it is? If it's not important, then come back in the morning. State your name and business."

I just kept quiet and looked up at Lewis, hoping he would reply. He looked at me and nodded. "Y-yes! I apologize for bothering you this late at night. M-my name is Lewis Ashton, and I am here with the princess of the Lunar Kingdom. Our castle was attacked and we were forced to flee."

Lewis stopped for a moment and looked at me, wondering if I wanted to continue our story. I shook my head no, so he continued. "We've been wandering around for hours and have no destination or shelter. I would be grateful if you were ever so kind to let us stay here."

We waited a few minutes the voice to reply, but we did not get an answer. "U-um, hello? Are you still there?" Lewis asked as he looked like he was going to knock on the door again.

"I'm thinking, don't rush me. If you're so impatient then just come in for now." The voice told us, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Lewis almost jumped and instead of knocking he moved his hand to the doors knob. "Yes, of course! Th-thank you very much!" He said as he started to open the door. I went in first, almost dragging Lewis in with me, but he had let go of my hand.

We walked inside and

I let Lewis lead the way until we wound up in a hallway with no doors. Lewis continued walking until we reached the end, and a bit to my (our?) surprise, we wound up in the throne room.

"Um, h-hello? Is anybody there? We were told to come in but-" Lewis started to say, but got interrupted as we heard the voice again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Can't you just wait for one second?" The voice asked in a much more annoyed tone now.

We soon heard footsteps, and in came in a boy, no, maybe a man(?) around maybe Lewis's age, or a maybe a year or two older. He had black hair, that was either kind of spikey, or just plain messy. His eyes were a kind of cute (but creepy) shade of gray.

'Is he blind?' I wondered to myself as I studied the man-boy, trying to figure out my first opinion of him.

"Just what I need. More useless people asking me for help." The man-boy said, still sounding annoyed.

'My first opinion: Douche Bag.' I thought to myself as I glared inwardly at him, while looking completely calm (well, as calm as one could be in a situation like this), since I did not want to screw up any chance of getting help.

Lewis looked the same as before as he looked over this dou- I mean man-boy (starting to think I should just stick to "boy" though). "Oh!...Y-your name! I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before, but what is your name, sir?" Lewis asked in his polite voice.

"Joesph Knight. And you may address me as 'your Majesty' instead of 'sir' from now on." The Boy (Or as I should call him, Joesph) said with a ...oh what was the word?...Haughty(?) tone.

This surprised me, and from the look on Lewis's face, him too. " 'Y-y-your Majesty'? Ah! Wait, I've heard your name before! You're the youngest King in this country. So then this must be the Hepcatsis Kingdom, right?"

Joesph sighed. "Correct, and if I remember clearly, you said that you two were from the Lunar Kingdom?"

Lewis nodded. "Um, y-yes your Majesty. The Lunar Kingdom was attacked by Cesathis."

:Sakka Urwin is your king, isn't he? Where is he right now?"" Joesph asked without a single drop of concern in his tone.

I frowned at the mention of my father. Lewis seemed to notice and frowned also at the mention of Father. "I...I don't know. But I'm sure that he escaped safely like his daughter."

Joesph shut his eyes and looked like he was thinking for a few minutes. 'Wow, this boy can think? What a shock.' I sarcasticly thought to myself as I watched Joesph (try to) think.

"Um, y-your Majesty?..." Lewis started to ask nervously.

Joesph opened his eyes and decided to speak. "I've made my decision. Please escort yourselves out of this kingdom and never return. I don't want yo see your faces ever again.

This time I let my true emotions show as I glared at him. He seemed to take no notice of it though.

This seemed to fully surprise Lewis. "Wh-what? Y-your Majesty, why? P-please!...We have nowhere else to go!"

Joesph just gave us an 'I don't really care' look. "I've just decided I don't like you two. There are no benefits for me if I let you stay. The only useful thing that I could ever gain from the Lunar Kingdom are relations with the royalty anyway. Now please leave, I'm I am tired and going to bed." he said as he began to turn around and leave.

Lewis looked like he was thinking and called out to Joesph. "Wait!...She'll...she'll marry you. King Joesph, will you take the Princess's hand in marriage?" he said in a saddened, but still polite tone

My eyes widened at this. 'Lewis...' I thought, not know what emotion to have, or what words to think. I knew I should be angry, furious even, but my mind was blank as I waited for Joesph's reaction.

"L-Lewis! What're you doing? That's crazy! You're not serious, are-" I began to shout, finally deciding on 'surprised shock'.

"Fine." Joesph said as he interrupted me, still sounding like he did not care.

"W-wait a second!" I stuttered. "I never said that I would marry you! You can't do this!" I protested to my friend and this douche bag.

"I can and I will. If you disagree, then leave." Joesph explained to me.

I looked up at Lewis and tugged on his sleeve. He looked at me and I motioned for him to bend down a bit. He did so and I whispered in his ear. "I can't marry this guy! He's a total jerk!"

Lewis just quickly stood up and looked at me in surprise. "M-Milday!...How rude! He's standing right here! Please think a bit more before you speak." Lewis scolded to me, treating me as though I were a child.

'Okay, I'll admit that my comment _was_ childish, but still!' I thought to myself as Joesph turned back around to face us.

"The wedding will take place one month from now. Like I said, if you don't want to go through with this, then you and your elf-servant must leave." Joesph told in his 'I don't care' tone and look.

'….I don't want to marry him...but if we leave, Lewis may get hurt...' I thought sadly to myself. I may have lost my parents to this, and I didn't want to risk losing Lewis too.

"Since the Princess seems to be still making up her mind, you two can stay in the empty houses in the West part of the village. We're done now, right? Good Night." Joesph told us as he turned and walked off, mostly likely back to his bedroom.

I looked at Lewis with a frown and turned away from him, heading back in the same direction we came in, only to be stopped by a yawning guard.

"I was told to take ya's to yer new homes. Follow me." the guard said as he began walking out of the castle. I quickly followed him and heard Lewis's footsteps running up to us.

The walk to our new 'homes' was as silent as a funeral. The guard just led us to our home and gave us the keys to them and waved goodnight. He soon left and I unlocked my door and walked in.

'This place is very nice...' I thought to myself as I surveyed my surroundings. It was a small one room cottage with a kitchen, a dining room and living room mix, a bathroom, and one bedroom. I quickly walked into the bedroom with Lewis trailing behind me.

"Wow, this house is actually pretty nice. Wasn't it nice of the king to let us stay here Milady?" Lewis asked in a (pretty oblivious) false cheerfulness.

I just glared at him and kept my mouth shut as I watched him. He frowned at me. "...Milady, please don't look at me like that. I only did all of that to protect you."

I could feel my anger rise and I looked Lewis straight in the eyes. "How is marrying him supposed to protect me!" I shouted at my elfin-friend.

Lewis's eyes looked away from mine. "H-he wouldn't of had let us stayed if I didn't say that you would marry him! He did say the only thing worth gaining to him from the Lunar Kingdom were relations with the royalty..."

I frowned and watched as Lewis walked to the door. "It's getting late and you have been through a lot today. I think it's about time for us to get some rest. I'll be in the house next door, so don't worry. Sweet dreams, Milady." and with that, Lewis left for his new home.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed, not caring if I got the bed spread dirty or not. I decided to take Lewis's advice and drift off to sleep, which came not soon enough...

-This is a time skip of sorts, ignore me if you wish, but I will still be here-

I yawned as I felt myself wake up. "What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily as I sat up and crossed my legs. "Just how long did I sleep for anyways?..."

Just then, I heard someone knock at my door. "Ah, come in!" I shouted from my room. I heard the door open and footsteps as whoever was knocking came in. My door opened and in walked Lewis, sporting some new (and much cuter) clothes.

"Good Morning Milady. Did you sleep well?" Lewis asked me as I rubbed my eyes tiredly and nodded.

I looked at his clothes again as I woke up a bit more. "Huh? Your outfit...y-you already got new clothes?"

Lewis gave me one of his beautiful smiles. "Yes! I ran into some very kind people this morning. I was even able to get you a new dress! Lewis said as he handed me a dark pink dress.

I frowned at the dress. "Ew...it's pink...and why did you get me a dress? I'm not living in the castle anymore, so why can't I just wear pant or something?"

Lewis actually glared at me a bit. "P-pink? This isn't pink! It's fuchsia! And of course you can't wear pants! You're still a princess, you must dress appropriately!" Lewis scolded me like a child as I just glared at the dress.

I sighed and looked at Lewis. "Fine. But aren't pink and fuchsia pretty much the same thing?"

Lewis just gave me another smile. "It doesn't matter Milady, I think that this color will look nice on you. Now hurry up and get dressed! We should go back to the castle to pay King Joesph a visit."

"Wh-what? No way! Why would I ever want to see that jerk again?" I yelled in surprise

Lewis frowned. "You're going to marry him, aren't you? You should as least try to get to know him. Maybe he was just in a bad mood yesterday. Just give him another chance.

I glared at Lewis. "Okay okay! I'll do it. Just get out of here so I can change already!" I said in an annoyed tone.

Lewis chuckled, knowing what he had done. "That's the spirit Milady! I'll go on ahead actually. We'll meet up at the castle, okay?"

I nodded and sighed as he left. 'Wonder if I'll get used to this place/' I thought to myself as I started to change into the pink dress...

-END CHAPTER 0-


	2. Chapter 1, Day 1

Kingdom Days, A Fanfic. Chapter 2, Day 1

After I changed (and washed up of course), I decided to head on out. I grabbed my keys, locked up my home, and started to make my way towards the do- I mean Joesph's castle.

'It'll soon be your castle too Sam.' A little voice told me in my head. I sighed and ignored the little voice, who seemed to always be telling me one thing or another.

I soon made it to and inside the castle and began to walk towards the throne room. Since I was in no real hurry, I slowly walked and took my sweet time getting in there. I spotted Lewis stand by the King's throne with an odd look on his face. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Hey Lew, is something wrong?" I asked as I approached him.

Lewis looked at me, a small frown on his face. "Ah, Milady! It's King Joesph...he's...he's gone!..."

"G-gone?...So...he's dead?..." I asked curiously. I didn't like the guy, but if he did die, I would feel sorry for him and his kingdom, after all, Joesph didn't have any heirs as far as I knew.

"Nooo! Don't tell me you were secretly wanting for that to happen!" Lewis shouted at me in surprise.

I just gave him a grin and hoped for the best. "If you know me Lewis...you know I'm not that nice." I chuckled, then turned back to being 'serious'.

Lewis sighed and handed me a piece of paper. "Here, I found this on his throne..."

I took the paper and began to read it to myself.

I went to go take care of some business. I'll be back before the wedding. -Joesph Knight

I sighed and looked at Lewis with a 'seriously' look. "So what? He'll be back, it's not like he's gone forever."

Lewis just kept frowning. "B-but...now you cant get to know him." He sighed "I guess the only thing you can do now is wait for him to return."

This time, I saluted to him. "Yes sir!" I said in a smartass voice.

Lewis gave me a sigh and I turned around. "Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to go explore this place. Be back later!" I told him as I turned and ran out of the castle.

"A-ah! Please be careful, Milady!" Lewis shouted back to me in a voice of surprised concern.

I ran outside into the village and looked around, trying to decide where to explore first. The first thing I saw was an old, but still working windmill. "There!" I said excitedly as I ran to the door and slowly opened it. I quietly walked in. The bottom floor reminded me of the windmill from my childhood in the orphanage.

As I walked around the bottom floor, I spotted a ladder that led up to the next level. I walked over and tried to climb up it, but my high heels made it hard.

I growled and kicked them off and just left them on the floor down there and began to climb. "Never liked those things anyways." I mumbled to myself as I got to the top.

The top of the Windmill looked the just like the one from my younger days, save for some differences, like age, colors, and...the pictures?

I studied the pictures with a smile. The first one reminded of a brown haired Alice from 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'.

But before I could look t the second one, I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around, only to see a boy who looked a bit old then me, that was for certain. He had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. That wasn't the oddest part of him though. He had a set of animal (maybe cat? Or dog?) ears and even a tail on him.

He was looking down at me and studied me, as I did with him. "Oh. Aren't you that one princess who's supposed to marry the King?" He asked

I nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?"

The animal-boy turned his head away from me just a little bit. "I just heard some things, that's all. You came here from another kingdom, right? So where are you from?" he asked me.

"I'm from the Lunar Kingdom." I told him with a small frown at the thought of my country.

He frowned slightly. "Wasn't that kingdom attacked? Oh...so that's why you came here. That's really too bad."

I just nodded at him, letting the frown stay, as did his. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before the animal-boy looked at me.

"Hey, do I have to call you 'your highness' and stuff? I would rather call you by your name, but..." The animal-boy said as he looked away from me, still frowning.

I nodded and grinned. "Sure, go right ahead. The name's Samantha Urwin, but call me Samantha, or even Sam if you want."

The Animal-boy gave me a weird look. "Huh? That's a weird name. Well, thanks anyway. I find it a lot easier and convenient to call people by their names."

I frowned. "It's not weird, I've heard worse than Samantha. So, would you care to tell me your name?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Ian Leroy. Don't call me Mr. Leroy though. It really doesn't suit me." Ian said

"Okay Mr. Leroy." I said with a chuckle.

Ian gave me an annoyed frown and I sighed. "Sorry, I'm kind of...um, what's it called...hmm..."

"A smartass?" Ian asked. I nodded and we both gave a sigh and soon began to make some small talk. It was pretty boring at first, since we just asked the basic questions (Favorite color? Favorite animal?) and getting short answers. (Red. Dogs.) We soon got to a topic I did not want to touch: Joesph.

"Didn't the king run away? This is the first time I've heard of a runaway groom instead of a runaway bride." Ian asked as his tail swished behind him a bit.

I frowned and watched the moving tail. "He's the one who wanted to marry me though..." Sure, I didn't really like the guy, but a girl can't but feel this way.

"Hmm, weird. But he doesn't look like the type who would be interested in somebody like you." Ian told me as his tail stopped moving. He must have seen what I was doing.

I decided it was time for a change of subject. "What are those things over by the window?" I asked as I pointed towards the pile of paintings.

"Huh? Oh they're just paintings, that's all." Ian told me with a blank look on his face.

This time I gave him the annoyed frown. "I meant what are they about."

"Nothing at all Samantha. They're just...something I do in my free time. Hey, did you know I actually arrived in this kingdom not too long ago. Don't tell the king though. He would probably kick me out." Ian told me, quickly switching subjects.

"Why would the King kick you out?" I asked, a bit curious. I mean, the man wanted Lewis and I to leave just because he didn't like us at first sight. So I kind of had to wonder why he would kick Ian out.

"Just to take care of some stuff, that's all" Ian said quickly as he turned his face away from me.

This got me curious. "Just what stu-" I began to ask, but Ian cut me off.

"Hey, is that one elf kid with you?" Ian asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Lewis is my servant."

Ian gave me a small nod. " That's what I thought. I haven't seen him around these parts either. He looks kinda wimpy if you ask me though."

I sighed. " He isn't wimpy...when he isn't around me that is. Most people who knows us would say he isn't quite as wimpy as he usually is when I'm not around. But Lewis is a great guy..."

Ian just nodded as we heard the church bells start to ring, telling us the time. I counted up to six rings before it stopped and I sighed. "I better go, Lewis is probably expecting me to go home now."

Ian just nodded again. "I'll see you later Sam."

I grinned and waved to him as I walked to the ladder. "Later."

I climbed down the ladder, collected my heels from the bottom, and put them on. I slowly made my way out of the Windmill and through town as I walked home, but first, making a small stop at Lewis's.

I didn't bother to knock, but instead I just walked in. "Lew? Ya home?" I shouted into the quiet home.

"Milady! Ju-just a second!" I heard a voice shout from behind a closed door. I quietly walked over to it and heard water running. 'He must be taking a shower.' I thought as I heard the water shut off.

I decided to move away from the door and find my way into Lewis's room. It wasn't too hard to find, since there was only one other room with a door in it. I walked in and the first thing I saw was the bed not made.

I sighed and picked up the covers and began to make it. "There are days I wonder how this boy survives as a servant..." I mumbled to myself as I finished and sat down on the bed.

Lewis quickly walked into his room, full dressed and hair still wet. "Hello Milady. Did you explore the town yet?"

I nodded. " A bit." I couldn't tell Lewis I had gone to the Windmill, or else I would get another scolding.

Lewis gave me a smile. "This place isn't so bad, is it?"

I gave Lewis an annoyed look. "It would be a lot nicer if the King wasn't such a jerk."

Lewis gave me an apologetic smile. "Like I said, you should at least give him another chance. Maybe he's actually a nice person. I'm sure he has his reasons."

I stuck my tongue out at Lewis a bit. "Yeah, because he's a douche bag."

Lewis just gave me an angry frown. "Milady! How many time have I told you NOT to use words like that?"

"This week, this month, or this year?" I asked in a smart ass tone. I knew I was being mean, but I didn't quite care right now. Every time I looked at Lewis, all I could really see was him in my mind, telling Joesph that I would marry him, even though I didn't want to.

Lewis actually glared at me. "Milady! I suggest you go back to your home right now! At least until morning."

I sighed, got up, and walked to the bedroom door. "Alright...sorry Lewis." I mumbled as I left.

As soon as I got inside my "home", I checked the time. "Seven-o-clock...may as well go to bed...not even hungry right now." I muttered to myself as I walked into my room and slipped off my dress and hopped into bed in just my slip and my tank-top.

"Night Lewis..." I mumbled to myself as I fell asleep, feel bad for what I had said to my best friend...

-END CHAPTER 2-


	3. Chapter 2 Day 2

Kingdom Days, A Fanfic. Chapter 2, Day 1

After I changed (and washed up of course), I decided to head on out. I grabbed my keys, locked up my home, and started to make my way towards the do- I mean Joesph's castle.

'It'll soon be your castle too Sam.' A little voice told me in my head. I sighed and ignored the little voice, who seemed to always be telling me one thing or another.

I soon made it to and inside the castle and began to walk towards the throne room. Since I was in no real hurry, I slowly walked and took my sweet time getting in there. I spotted Lewis stand by the King's throne with an odd look on his face. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Hey Lew, is something wrong?" I asked as I approached him.

Lewis looked at me, a small frown on his face. "Ah, Milady! It's King Joesph...he's...he's gone!..."

"G-gone?...So...he's dead?..." I asked curiously. I didn't like the guy, but if he did die, I would feel sorry for him and his kingdom, after all, Joesph didn't have any heirs as far as I knew.

"Nooo! Don't tell me you were secretly wanting for that to happen!" Lewis shouted at me in surprise.

I just gave him a grin and hoped for the best. "If you know me Lewis...you know I'm not that nice." I chuckled, then turned back to being 'serious'.

Lewis sighed and handed me a piece of paper. "Here, I found this on his throne..."

I took the paper and began to read it to myself.

I went to go take care of some business. I'll be back before the wedding. -Joesph Knight

I sighed and looked at Lewis with a 'seriously' look. "So what? He'll be back, it's not like he's gone forever."

Lewis just kept frowning. "B-but...now you cant get to know him." He sighed "I guess the only thing you can do now is wait for him to return."

This time, I saluted to him. "Yes sir!" I said in a smartass voice.

Lewis gave me a sigh and I turned around. "Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to go explore this place. Be back later!" I told him as I turned and ran out of the castle.

"A-ah! Please be careful, Milady!" Lewis shouted back to me in a voice of surprised concern.

I ran outside into the village and looked around, trying to decide where to explore first. The first thing I saw was an old, but still working windmill. "There!" I said excitedly as I ran to the door and slowly opened it. I quietly walked in. The bottom floor reminded me of the windmill from my childhood in the orphanage.

As I walked around the bottom floor, I spotted a ladder that led up to the next level. I walked over and tried to climb up it, but my high heels made it hard.

I growled and kicked them off and just left them on the floor down there and began to climb. "Never liked those things anyways." I mumbled to myself as I got to the top.

The top of the Windmill looked the just like the one from my younger days, save for some differences, like age, colors, and...the pictures?

I studied the pictures with a smile. The first one reminded of a brown haired Alice from 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'.

But before I could look t the second one, I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around, only to see a boy who looked a bit old then me, that was for certain. He had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. That wasn't the oddest part of him though. He had a set of animal (maybe cat? Or dog?) ears and even a tail on him.

He was looking down at me and studied me, as I did with him. "Oh. Aren't you that one princess who's supposed to marry the King?" He asked

I nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?"

The animal-boy turned his head away from me just a little bit. "I just heard some things, that's all. You came here from another kingdom, right? So where are you from?" he asked me.

"I'm from the Lunar Kingdom." I told him with a small frown at the thought of my country.

He frowned slightly. "Wasn't that kingdom attacked? Oh...so that's why you came here. That's really too bad."

I just nodded at him, letting the frown stay, as did his. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before the animal-boy looked at me.

"Hey, do I have to call you 'your highness' and stuff? I would rather call you by your name, but..." The animal-boy said as he looked away from me, still frowning.

I nodded and grinned. "Sure, go right ahead. The name's Samantha Urwin, but call me Samantha, or even Sam if you want."

The Animal-boy gave me a weird look. "Huh? That's a weird name. Well, thanks anyway. I find it a lot easier and convenient to call people by their names."

I frowned. "It's not weird, I've heard worse than Samantha. So, would you care to tell me your name?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Ian Leroy. Don't call me Mr. Leroy though. It really doesn't suit me." Ian said

"Okay Mr. Leroy." I said with a chuckle.

Ian gave me an annoyed frown and I sighed. "Sorry, I'm kind of...um, what's it called...hmm..."

"A smartass?" Ian asked. I nodded and we both gave a sigh and soon began to make some small talk. It was pretty boring at first, since we just asked the basic questions (Favorite color? Favorite animal?) and getting short answers. (Red. Dogs.) We soon got to a topic I did not want to touch: Joesph.

"Didn't the king run away? This is the first time I've heard of a runaway groom instead of a runaway bride." Ian asked as his tail swished behind him a bit.

I frowned and watched the moving tail. "He's the one who wanted to marry me though..." Sure, I didn't really like the guy, but a girl can't but feel this way.

"Hmm, weird. But he doesn't look like the type who would be interested in somebody like you." Ian told me as his tail stopped moving. He must have seen what I was doing.

I decided it was time for a change of subject. "What are those things over by the window?" I asked as I pointed towards the pile of paintings.

"Huh? Oh they're just paintings, that's all." Ian told me with a blank look on his face.

This time I gave him the annoyed frown. "I meant what are they about."

"Nothing at all Samantha. They're just...something I do in my free time. Hey, did you know I actually arrived in this kingdom not too long ago. Don't tell the king though. He would probably kick me out." Ian told me, quickly switching subjects.

"Why would the King kick you out?" I asked, a bit curious. I mean, the man wanted Lewis and I to leave just because he didn't like us at first sight. So I kind of had to wonder why he would kick Ian out.

"Just to take care of some stuff, that's all" Ian said quickly as he turned his face away from me.

This got me curious. "Just what stu-" I began to ask, but Ian cut me off.

"Hey, is that one elf kid with you?" Ian asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Lewis is my servant."

Ian gave me a small nod. " That's what I thought. I haven't seen him around these parts either. He looks kinda wimpy if you ask me though."

I sighed. " He isn't wimpy...when he isn't around me that is. Most people who knows us would say he isn't quite as wimpy as he usually is when I'm not around. But Lewis is a great guy..."

Ian just nodded as we heard the church bells start to ring, telling us the time. I counted up to six rings before it stopped and I sighed. "I better go, Lewis is probably expecting me to go home now."

Ian just nodded again. "I'll see you later Sam."

I grinned and waved to him as I walked to the ladder. "Later."

I climbed down the ladder, collected my heels from the bottom, and put them on. I slowly made my way out of the Windmill and through town as I walked home, but first, making a small stop at Lewis's.

I didn't bother to knock, but instead I just walked in. "Lew? Ya home?" I shouted into the quiet home.

"Milady! Ju-just a second!" I heard a voice shout from behind a closed door. I quietly walked over to it and heard water running. 'He must be taking a shower.' I thought as I heard the water shut off.

I decided to move away from the door and find my way into Lewis's room. It wasn't too hard to find, since there was only one other room with a door in it. I walked in and the first thing I saw was the bed not made.

I sighed and picked up the covers and began to make it. "There are days I wonder how this boy survives as a servant..." I mumbled to myself as I finished and sat down on the bed.

Lewis quickly walked into his room, full dressed and hair still wet. "Hello Milady. Did you explore the town yet?"

I nodded. " A bit." I couldn't tell Lewis I had gone to the Windmill, or else I would get another scolding.

Lewis gave me a smile. "This place isn't so bad, is it?"

I gave Lewis an annoyed look. "It would be a lot nicer if the King wasn't such a jerk."

Lewis gave me an apologetic smile. "Like I said, you should at least give him another chance. Maybe he's actually a nice person. I'm sure he has his reasons."

I stuck my tongue out at Lewis a bit. "Yeah, because he's a douche bag."

Lewis just gave me an angry frown. "Milady! How many time have I told you NOT to use words like that?"

"This week, this month, or this year?" I asked in a smart ass tone. I knew I was being mean, but I didn't quite care right now. Every time I looked at Lewis, all I could really see was him in my mind, telling Joesph that I would marry him, even though I didn't want to.

Lewis actually glared at me. "Milady! I suggest you go back to your home right now! At least until morning."

I sighed, got up, and walked to the bedroom door. "Alright...sorry Lewis." I mumbled as I left.

As soon as I got inside my "home", I checked the time. "Seven-o-clock...may as well go to bed...not even hungry right now." I muttered to myself as I walked into my room and slipped off my dress and hopped into bed in just my slip and my tank-top.

"Night Lewis..." I mumbled to myself as I fell asleep, feel bad for what I had said to my best friend...

-END CHAPTER 2-


End file.
